


The Family We Missed

by Spoooder_man



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A State of Depression, Abuse, Angst, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crying, Dark, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooder_man/pseuds/Spoooder_man
Summary: Tony isn't himself anymore. And the reason for that is laying right next to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s) (non-con)
Kudos: 20





	1. The Man Under The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I got a writers block for my other story, so here we are! Am I going to finish this in a decent time? Probably not. But who cares right now! I got writers high!!

Tony has been acting strange lately. And the team notices.

As we all know, Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, former playboy, is just about the biggest asshole we know. He would crack jokes, and poke fun at the people around him. And the teasing would only get worse, in a better way, if someone proves that they are going to stay. Because while Tony does mess with his friends, it's mostly a coping mechanism. It always has been, and it always will be.

That is until he got himself a boyfriend.

Taylor Collins. The man who, in the papers, is praised for 'Taming the Beast'. When reporters would meet him, they'd thank him for making their lives easier. He even got a hug from some newscaster during an interview. Why? Why all of this? Because Tony Stark is acting strange.

Tony never messes with people anymore. He doesn't talk unless extremely necessary. He and Clint don't even insult each other, lovingly of course, back and forth like they used to. And now, when he's not saving the world or talking on tv, he's spending all of his time in his workshops and his bedroom. And yes, he did spend quite a bit of time in there before, but not as much as he does now.

The team suspects that Taylor was able to convince Tony that all of the teasing, and talking, and rambling, was childish. Don't get them wrong, they loved Tony exactly the way he was. No change was required. But sometimes, very rarely, it got kinda persistent. And having a boyfriend might have done Tony wonders.

They found each other while walking outside during New York's first snow of the year. Tony wasn't paying attention as much as he should as he had his newest suit upgrades on the mind. And Taylor had seen the man on the street and planned accordingly. They bumped into each other, Taylor 'spilling' coffee on himself. Tony apologizes profusely and offered to buy him another. Taylor made a comment about it being a date, and that stuck with Tony. He hadn't been on a date since Pepper. And they had decided that they were better off friends. So Tony quickly got excited at the thought of putting himself out there again. So he encouraged the idea, with some of the Tony Stark Teasing™, and that's how it started. Simple and sweet.

How it will end? How's it going? Now those are two completely different questions. With two completely different answers. To answer the latter, it's not going well.

You see, the reason why Tony Stark, the man behind the suit, is acting so weird, is because his boyfriend hurts him.

He's abusive, to say it bluntly. Physically, emotionally. Sexually. Tony didn't ask for it, obviously. But Taylor can make Tony feel like he did. Gaslighting, if you may. Whenever Taylor got frustrated at something at work, it's Tony's fault. Whenever a mission where he saved millions of lives takes too long, it's Tony's fault. If there was a minor inconvenience in Taylor's life, it's Tony's fault. And Tony had to answer for his sins.

He would hit Tony, shove him, and straight-up punch him if he felt like it. He would ignore Tony all of Tony's 'no's, and 'not now's. Along with Tony's protests and pleas. And finally, he made sure Tony felt the guilt of everything that is not in his control. And why shouldn't he feel it! Tony made Taylor angry. He knows not to make him mad. And yet he did. Even though for the last couple of times, and even some times before that, he didn't know why Taylor was so upset at him. It was clearly his fault, and that's that.

And how it will end? Well, it all starts with a simple question.


	2. A Favor

"Pleeeease Stark?" Wanda asked while clapping her hands together.

Wanda had stopped Tony on his way to the coffee machine, as the one in the workshop had broke and he hadn't gotten another one. It was the first time Wanda has saw the man in days, and she wanted to use it wisely. She wanted Tony to make her something to keep her powers in check for a bit. As she doesn't know how to control them fully yet. There's a press conference tomorrow, where all of the Avengers will be in attendance. It's supposed to show the world that they are still here, and still ready to kick some evil ass. And Wanda is worried that she'll accidentally collapse the entire building, and no matter how much reassuring Clint and Vision can give, (More Clint, as Vision, is giving the awful statistics on the building collapsing by Wanda's doing), she can't be convinced.

"Just something to work for the few hours! I really need it." Wanda practically begged. Tony looked at her with his tired eyes. Behind those eyes was a lot of emotions spiraling into one confusing mess in his head. He had a lot going on in his brain. And while a normal person would see this new task as something to make the situation worse, Tony saw it as an escape for a couple of hours.

Tony smiled, the fake ones that he gives the pubic. "Sure little witch. I'll have it done by tomorrow." Wanda smiled, walked over, and hugged Tony. The man himself tensed for a split second before releasing it just as fast, so fast that Wanda didn't even notice.

"Thank you, Tony!" And she walked away. Funny. That was the first time she hugged him. Hell, it was the first time she even called him Tony. It felt nice. Relaxing. He sighed as he made his way to his lab. Before he wanted to work on Wanda's project, he had to make the plans for it. Along with finishing up what he was doing before. This might be fun.


	3. Taylor

Okay, Tony had made the blueprints. Well, mostly. He had decided that he was going to make a bracelet for Wanda. The bracelet would use current technology along with a very tiny bit of her magic to keep her powers at bay. The powers she has are mostly emotion-based. _"I can't control their fear. Only my own."_ This piece of jewelry would keep her unique and quite honestly fascinating brain calm for a couple of hours at a time. Before she would have to fill it up with some more of her magic. But when he got to where he is now, he realized he needed Wanda's files. And that his copy of hers, along with the rest of the team, was in his room. So with a deep breath, he made his way over there leaving the blueprints on the workbench.

Little did he know that that is where it's going to lay, untouched, for a long time.

When he got to the room, Taylor is there. And he's not happy.

"What the hell Tony!?" Tony stopped in his tracks and looked up at Taylor. Fear creeping upon him.

"What?"

"Don't 'What' me you piece of shit! You spent all of your time in the lab today, and didn't even try to tell me about it! I thought you went missing, for crying out loud! What type of asshole does something like that to their partner!?"

Tony could have sworn that he did in fact tell Taylor that he had a lot of work to do in the shop. But he mustn't have. Otherwise, Taylor wouldn't be upset.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I wasn't thinking." Tony felt like this was always rehearsed. With three different outcomes that could follow. The one where Taylor would ignore him for a couple of days allowing the guilt pile on, the one where Tony feels like he can't sit down for a week, or-

**SLAP**

The one where Tony's whole body ached for days on end.

"You're damn right you weren't thinking! For a so-called genius, you're the dumbest person I know! God, you never think about anyone else! Just you! No wonder you're team finds you so insufferable!"

And Tony believed him. He made a lot of sense. Tony hadn't thought about the fact that Taylor might worry and he should have. And of course, his team hates him. He's annoying and clingy. Taylor is making sure that he works on that. By telling him when he needs to get away from them so he doesn't push the team over the edge. Taylor is so great.

**SLAP**

"Are you even listening to me!?" Tony's cheek stung and he brought his hand up to it self-consciously. It was enough to hurt, but not enough to mark. Both Tony and Taylor knew that.

"Jesus, I can't even comprehend how stupid you are! I'm sitting here worried about you as a good boyfriend should, and you completely forget about me! You're an Idiot, Tony Stark!"

Being called simple names like 'stupid' and 'dumb', are the insults that hurt Tony the most. He's not stupid. He got tested by his parents. He has the IQ level of gods- well. Not Thor, but you get what he means. And he's not dumb. And he doesn't want people to say that he is. But of course, Taylor says it so often, that it might be true.

Taylor grabbed Tony's arm and got up real close to his face. Tony knew it was only a matter of seconds until he has kicks and punches coming his way. And he knows it will hurt. Because where does Taylor work?

None other than S.H.I.E.L.D.

Taylor, while he wasn't trained to be a field agent, could fight a hundred men without breaking a sweat. Tony didn't know about his work until after they got together. After he was too deep in this relationship. Tony hadn't met him as Taylor worked in a less important area. Tony still doesn't know which one. Taylor deserves his privacy and all.

Taylor said something, but Tony was too deep in his thoughts. He has these episodes every once and a while. Where he just asked himself, 'How did I get here?'.

But whatever it was, Taylor was mad that Tony hadn't responded. He threw Tony on the ground. He landed painfully on his shoulder. Before he could even sit up, Taylor kicks him right in the gut. Tony grunted and he moved his hands to cover his torso. Which left him open for a punch to the head. Tony got dizzy but was able to cover his head for future blows and curled in on himself.

"TAylor ple-ase!" He called out, voice cracking and gasping for air after Taylor hit him in the ribs.

Taylor was ruthless. No matter what, he didn't stop. Not at Tony yelling, begging for him to stop, not the 'crack' he heard after getting him good on his side, and most definitely not when Tony gently puts his arms down and starts sobbing. Accepting the fact that he wasn't going to stop. Like he does every night. Taylor only stopped because his fists were hurting. He scoffed, changed his clothes, and got into his side of the bed without saying a word. Ignoring the man laying on the floor in pain.

"Goodnight Tay.." Tony meekly squeaked out. Knowing that he didn't hear him. And he didn't even want Taylor to hear him really. He rather stay on the floor than get in bed with him. He loved Taylor... sort of. And he knows Taylor loved him back, but he just doesn't think he can be next to him after the 'sessions' they have just about every night. He closed his eyes trying to forget about all the pain. Half hoping that he won't open them again.


End file.
